Taking a heart with force
by Myrvann
Summary: Sakura has left konoha to get stronger and to kill a certain one. To find out read the first chapter. kakaxsaku. PUT ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

Hello there.. No, this is not not my "first".. But it's my first "real" fanfic! I'm hoping for this to get.. well Ok, please review!

Oh and yeah: I do not own naruto.  
(Why are wveryone writing that anyway? Of course I'm not the owner of Naruto --)

_

* * *

_

_Of all the tears I've cried, the ones I've cried the most is the tears I've cried because you._

_Of all the smiles I've had. The ones I smiled the most was for you.._

_Of all the pain I've suffered the pain that hurt the most was the pain who were caused by you._

_I gave you my heart, you throwed it away.. _

_Now I'm taking yours with force!_

* * *

A fifteen years old Haruno Sakura were sitting on a bench. But this was no ordinary bench. this was the most emotional bench she knew about. This was the bench she had been sleeping on after sasuke left her, the bench she had gotten her fist kiss on, the bench she had been crying on when her mother died. Short, it held every emotion this girl had. And now she was about to leave this bench and all the people she'd though of while sitting on this bench. she patted the flat gray stone and smiled sad at the buildning tops she could see from her spot. Then she got up and walked over to the gates of konoha. At this time of the day they were locked, but she knew that she could easily put a genjutsu on the guards and then open them enough for her to get through using the super human strength she'd gained.  
The guards never knew anything happend. and seconds after the gates were closed again, no one would see 15 years old haruno sakura for a long time. She was going to show that she too were worth something. And that she'd never let anything like that happend ever again!

**The day after:  
**Tsunade were sitting on her often throwed out blue office chair, tapping on her desc. Sakura hadn't met up this morning, and that wasn't like her. Even when her mother died, she had comed to tell that she were skipping classes, work etc. because of her mom that day. "Shizune" She said loud enough for the black haired lady on her left to hear. Shizune turned to Tsunade awaiting an order.  
"Any news on sakura?" Tsunade asked, shizune shaked her head. Tsunade let out a sigh while leaning back. " The fact that she's not here doesn't make anything better. it's been awefully quiet after Naruto died.."

**With sakura:  
**The pink haired female shinobi were jumping from three branch to tree branch, trying to run from time. Most of all she just wanted to sit down and cry. she'd never felt this lonely in her entire life! But he had made her promise not to cry because of him, but in stead celebrate each day. He didn't want anyone to feel the same pain as he'd gone through. The last sentence there never left his mouth, but Sakura knew it was coming. She had felt it on the way he looked at her while speaking those last words. The glance were gone from his eyes. He looked at her, but he was staring right through.  
_Flashback_

_"Don't you dare die on me now, Naruto" Sakura cried, while gently heling the big wound on his side. Naruto tried to smile, but he just ended up making grimaces.  
"Sakura.." Naruto said in a low woice.  
Naruto and sakura had after many weeks, mabye months of traveling and searching found Sasuke. But this was certanly not the reunion Sakura had pictured in her head so many times. There was no hugges, no one said "I've missed you" and no "I've always loved you, Sakura" wscaped Sasukes lips. In stead the one sentenve coming out of his mouth was: "I need to forget my past, therefore please die" _

_Nobody moved. Then suddenly Sasuke was aiming his sword at her. She screamed, unable to move away. But Naruto were there, and he deflected the sword. And with that the fight had started. Sasuke opened by showing of his new and better version of Chidori. This one taking form as one thousand small lightballs, who aimed for the enimy. (Chidori means a thousand birds..) Naruto was wounded deepily, but that didn't stop him. He pulled of his new jutsu, and the wind sliced sasuke countless times. Naruto ran foreward, while holding his kunai ahead. Ready to cut Sasuke._

_Sasuke had allready activated his Sharingan, and he saw narutos movements before he did them. And just when sasuke were about to strike back, he was grabbed by the feet by two of narutos clones. "heh.. stil haven't gived up on the kage bunshins, eh?" __Narut didn't answer. Sasuke sent a kunai at each ot the two clones. And they started fighting again. Naruto tried to kick sasuke in the stomach, but sasuke jumped back and that made him an easy goal, since he was in the mid air. Naruto throved a kunai at him, wich sasuke deflected . at the same time as he deflected the kunai, he also sent a needle at Naruto. Wich naruto didn't see until it was too late.  
Seconds later Naruto was on the ground. It looked like he was sleeping. Sasuke smirked. "You haven't gotten that much stronger.. have you?" Then when sasuke were about to end narutos life, a thread of read chakara pushed him back. Soon Naruto were in half his form. Sasuke turned into level two, and the fight went on. at one point Naruto had let his guard down, and Sasuke saw this as a chance to attack. _

_But Narutos read chakara stopped him. In the end there once again was jutsu vs jutsu. A thousand lightningballs hit naruto, while countless wind strokes hitted sasuke. they both were thrown back. Out of nowhere Kabuto came and picked up sasuke.  
"NARUTO" Sakura shouted, and ran the way naruto had been throwed. On the ground was a blond haired shinobi, lying in a pool of his own blood.  
After less than ten minutes, with crying, talking and healing Sakura had to face it. Her best friend were dead. _

_end flash back_

The moment Naruto had died she decided that she'd train so that she too could fight. Even though she was a medic she had to be able to pull fightng jutsus.  
She wised she had been fighting by Narutos side. but before they found Sasuke Naruto had made her promise not to innterrupt in the fight. no matter what happend she was a medic nin, and she had to stay so that they could heal sasuke and bring him back.

"Don't worry Naruto.. i'll take down that traitor even if it costs me everything I care about! Just wach me! " She saidwhile looking up at the sky.

And with those word in mind, she set off. Ofcourse Tsunade or any of the senseis in konoha could have teached her something. But she couldn't ask them. She felt that she had to do this on her own, or at least forst make a really powerfull jutsu, that were better than lightning. And then she could focus on getting help making it better! But she needed someone really strong.. Some one like -

* * *

Cliffhanger Oo.. 

Sorry, I know it was a really poor fighting scene.. I'm sorry! But please review! Tell me what you think, I need it :D  
the next chapter will also be longer, I just needed to get starting xD!

And well the story line is'nt completly finished so I'm open to suggestions .. and yeah, Sakura wants to Kill Sasuke Oo..! and yes, the little cursive test in the beginning was for sasuke.

Thanks for reading :D


	2. a whole new person it is

_Hello everybody  
Well, this is the last thing I'll write for a while.. You see, when I wrote the last chapter I did it wthout doing research on sasukes abilities and such Oo.. So that's the reason.. Actually I wasn't planning on writing anything on the chapter in this post, but I figured out I'd do it anyway xD.. So i'm going to make a complete story line and do a lot of research! And I've allready started. But I don't know whenether to use "proper chakra" where it's seven different types of chakra for different feelings, different parts of the body etc. or the "naruto chakra" where it's five all representationg an element.  
And also I'm open to suggestions about anything I can put in :D.. _

Well, more about the story:  
Sakura is going for a whole new look! Oo.. i'll make a profile at the bottom of the page. But the vlothes will also bee described in this little "chapter".. And I were just wondering if anyone wanted to draw her in her new look? Of course the artist can make some changes to her outfilt, but the outfilt have to contain the things I write. If anyone wants to please tell me :D. And also, tell me about wrong grammars, bad sentences etc. That's why I'm writing you know! To get better in english. .  
Well, that's it for now I guess..

_  
I actually got 3 reviews last time! And you have no Idea how happy I was when I got mails from saying that I'd got a review. Thank you so much! you guys are awezome :D!_

_Recap:_

_someone like-_

_**chapter 2.**  
_A whole new person

Kakashi..? The newest missing nin of konoha.  
When Sakura and Naruto went to their new senseis Kakashi were left alone. He felt like he had let them down, when he saw how fast they were getting better. They hadn't learned to much under him, and he had been too busy with sasuke, all because he remineded him of him self.  
Later he finaly realised that Naruto had becomed stronger than him. And when a teacher is below a student, the teacher isn't really needed.  
So when Tsunade suggested that he should get another team he refused, and slowly he left the village.

'Yes, kakashi knows the weakness of sasukes Chidori.. But where the heck can he be?' Sakura thought while jumping over to another three branch. She had calculated that if she kept this speed she'd hopefully be in the hidden village of appels before noon.  
The apple village was a small village, that specialized on sending fresh fruit to the other countries. Not a very important village, but at least they had an "in" where travelers could sleep for the night. And sakura were oretty sure that no one knew who she was there.

As planned, Sakura reached the hidden village og apples at noon. and she checked into an in and decided to get something to eat. She asked a lady who were hanging up her clothes outside if she knew where she could find food, and the lady had told Sakura about a reasturant about one kilometer down the road. On the way sakura passed a ramen shop, it reminded her painfully much about a certain loudmouthed, orange wearing ninja. "this is pathetic" she mumbled to her self. She couldn't go around and avoid things just because they reminded her of someone she missed..  
But still when she had those thoughts in mind, she couldnt get herself to look at the ramen stand. She just walked straight ahead to the resturant and found herself a table.  
She ordered food from the menu and sat back, while she were trying to figure out how to find kakashi. He could be anywhere for god sake! As far as she knew, no one had been having contact with him for years! After finishing her meal, she agreed with herself that she would think more about how to find kakashi the next day.

She went in to the in and into the room she'd payed for. It was an ordianry room with a bed, a night stand, a littla bathroom and a chair before the window. next to the brownish wodden bed her bag lay. she hadn't brought too much. She'd been focusing on bringing things that could help her train. Like scrolls, equipment and books. Before she left she's also taken out quite much of the "emegency money" she'd kept in the bank.  
she looked over her beg, too make sure that she got everything. When she packed she didn't bring any clothes. Sakura wanted to really start over. New clothes, new life propably new hair color.. So that when she felt ready to finaly get revenge, she would bee a whole new person. 'good night, sleep thight.. don't let the yawn bedbugs bite'. She mumbled before getting into bed.  
She fell into a light dreamles sleep.

**NEXT DAY**

Sakura woke up from having sun shining directly in her face, from a little opening in the curtains. She yawned loudly and streched her hands in the air before getting up from the comfy bed.  
"rais'n shine"..

about an half hour after getting up, sakura stood on the street, next to a 'ninja outfilt store'. she felt a sudden relief as she walked in the glass door. She felt so good, to be able to put her past behind her. everything was blown away, and she felt that she could start on new.  
"Hello there, my name is Moris and please tell me if you'd like assistance" A woice came as Sakura passed the counter. A pretty young man were standing behind it, with a name sign saying "Hello i'm Moris". "Oh, no it's alright" sakura said and walked past him. The mans face expression didn't change at all, but sakura wasn't suprised. He was propably paid to say it.  
The store wasn't large, but it wasn't small either. On the walls there were pictures of ninjas posing in different figting poses, wearing different clothes. And there were dolls modeling 'the newest ninja wear'. it made most ninjas think "wtf" but theese kinds of stores were pretty popular anyway. Because kids and teenagers who hadn't taken a ninja education could buy stuff there, and look like ninjas. 'the ninja look' was quite fashionable these days. But even if the ninja outfilts stores had becomed fashion stores, the cloths were real. and ninjas bought clothes there too.

Sakura had taken a chaning room, and were looking at herself in the mirror. Glancing every inch of her reflection, to see what she could change.  
She allready had decided to dye her hair in a different color. Last night she'd finally realised, after so many years. That a ninja is supposed to "flow in".. and that people with pink hair, pink clothes and outstanding green eyes doesn't really fit in the crowd.  
She couldn't do much about the eyes, but she could change her style!  
"I'll go with natural colours" she decided and walked of the changing room. The most usual ninja outfilt were in black and green. Basicly camuflage colors, wich also looked pretty good on most people too. But again, it still reminded a little too much about konoha.. And she was most definitly not going to konoha!  
After a little while Sakura brought the new picked clothes into the chaning room shed used before. She tried a lot of clothes. Some good maches and some not that good matches. But all over it, she were pretty happy with the outfilt she'd chosen.  
It contained a fishnet t-skirt under a green highnecked top, wich also had a zipper down to right over her breasts (the color is a little bit darker than her eyes.. more sea green). a pair of short black pants that ended at her knee, with pockets on each side. Her ninja sandals were replaced by a pair of higher ninja sandals, that ended where her pants ended. She still had the same gloves as earlier. Her shuriken holster were at her right foot. She paid for the outfilt, and walked out.  
Once again she found herself on the main street of the apple village. And now she were heading towards a hair saloon. she found it strange that she'd never realised how people looked after you when your haircolor were like this. she walked into a hairsaloon named 'clip clip mr. scissor' wich looked like a normal hair saloon.  
The lady there told her that she were lucky. One of the customers had just canceled an apointment so there were a chair free for her. Sakura smiled at the lady and headedfor the empty chair.  
As she sat there she grabbed a magasine wich showed different hairsyles in differnt colors. she looked in the mirror in front of her. Her hair had grown quite long now.. long enough to make a ponytale or anything like that. But not as long as it were five years ago.. when she were teamed with naruto, sasuke and kakashi.. she shakedher head to get her thought elsewhere. she concentraited on the pictures, and a little later she told the woman who were assisting her that she wanted a light brown color to her hair, and that she didn't want to cut it or anything.  
An hour later Sakura paid and stepped out of the hair saloon. She'd gone into the bathroom in the hallway of the hairsaloon and changed into her new clothes. The old ones, she'd just left in the bath room. It wasn't like she'd use them again.

Sakura looked nothing like the sakura who had entered the apple village the last day. She looked up at the sky and said to herself "A whole new person it is"

* * *

_Well, it's like I said. A little chapter without any action at all! Well, I warned you didn't I? Well, I'll propably pos "a real chapter" in max 2 weeks. I can almost garuantee that it will be before that time. _

_So until then: Have a good time everyone :D And thank you for reading ! Please review :D_

-_I-eat-homework_


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so sorry for the lack of action .. I promise I'll make it up to you!! I'm working hard now, and the update took a long time! But i'l update rally fast this time  
So please read and review.

And I do own EVERYTHING..  
You belive me.. right?  
Didn't think so --.. So no suing me.. the only thin I own is my penguin hat..

* * *

**chapter 3**

**IN KONOHA**

"I really hate to do this.. But if Sakura doesn't make a sound in tree days, starting tomorow, I have no choice but calling her as a missing nin"  
Tsunade, the current hokage of the village hidden in the leafs, spoke with sadness in her voice. She tried to keep her voice at neutral as possible, but she failed a little. This girl had been by her side for five years, but still.. she couldn't bee treated different from the other shinobis of konoha.

shizune, who currently stood by tsunades wooden desk were in deep thoughts. She rememberd when Sakura first began her medical studies. At first she was worried that Sakura would surpass her. But she spent time with Sakura, and saw that Sakura actually deserved to be the best. She worked hard so that she could stop her friend, Naruto from killing him self, trying to keep a promise, no one cared of. And at the same time, she were getting stronger to protect the man she used to love, but tried to forget. At one point she confessed to shizune, that "mostly I'm training so that I can heal Naruto and Sasuke when they come back.  
Shizune knew deep down that sasuke wouldn't come back. But she kept hoping, for saukras sake. And after a while, shizune learnd to bee happy for sakuras sucsess like a big sister is happy for her little sister.  
Shizunes mind floated back to the real world while she unconciously spoke out "Then three days it is, Sakura.."

SOMEWHERE ELSE IN KONOHA

"Trouble some woman.." Shikamaru mumbled, while running toward a blond haired woman on the ground. "Nee. Ino, what's wrong?" He asked. He and Ino had been sparring, and Inos jutsu had failed for the third time in a row, now.  
Ino slowly looked up at the man a few feet ahead of her. "oh.. It's nothing.. just a rumor.. err.." Ino said, while putting on a fake smile.  
The familiar word "Troublesome" once again passed shikamarus lips as he sat down beside Ino.  
"Ino" he spoke, while looking straight ahead. "I'm a genious with an IQ far over 200.."  
Ino looked at him, not understanding why he bragged about that at this time. "Yes.. I'm aware of that".. "Shikamaru" she added, with a second thought.  
Shikamaru bent down and took his arms behind his pineapple looking head and sighed. "Then how come, that no matter how hard I try. I just can't seem to understand women?"  
Ino looked at him in confusion, and opned her mouth to say something. But shikamaru just continued talking.  
"I mean.. Even a fool can see that somethings bothering you. and you and me both know that the 'something' is sakuras run away"  
Ino tried her best to show no emotion as she listned to Shikamaru.  
"So why did you say 'it's just a rumor'? If youd told me at once, I could have told you what I know about the case. And It's quite lot, I know too."  
Ino shaked her head before getting up. "It's just as you said Shika.." A smirk apeard on Shikamarus face. Of course it was just as he said. It always is.  
Then the blond haired female started walking away from him, while telling him over her shoulder that "You really don't understand women"

**WITH INO**  
Ino were now sitting on the floor at the back room, of the yamanaka flower shop. IT was true, the rumor was about sakura... sempai, she added in her mind.  
She still rememberd the day she had walked up to her long time rival and asked her to teach her medical jutsus, so that she too could be a help for her friends.  
Sakura had been mature and all her personal feelings were laid back an she'd answered that "Of course Ino. I'll talk to tsunade-sama about it! Konoha needs more medics. More now than ever before, I'd say"  
They agreed that Ino were to come back the next day for more information.  
Ans so she did.

Sakura told her that Tsunade had agreed that konohoa needed more medics. But she'd also tols her that herself she didn't have the time to train mroe people. So she would put that responsibility onto Sakura and Shizune. "We'll do a couple of chakra control tests first, Ino" Sakura had smiled.  
"firs of all. what chakra type do you have?"  
Ino had given her now beeing sensei a confused look. "Chakra type? What do you mean?"  
Sakura had smiled again, and then shed found two cards. "This will show what kind of chakra you have! just wach" Sakura explained and took up a card and held it between her fingers.  
Then out of no where water began dripping from the paper.  
"what happend?" Ino asked while staring at the card between Sakuras fingers.  
"As I said this, shows what kind of nature element chakra you got. There's five elements and therefore there's also five different ways for the card to react." Sakura explained, while putting the card away.  
"If like me, you have the water element, The card will get wet. If you have the lighning element the card gets crumpled. If your element is wind, the card gets cut in half. And fire it burns, while earth element chakra makes the card turn into dust"she continued.  
Ino nodded, while taking the card Sakura was holding at her. "the card" Sakura said "reacts to even the slightest amount of chakra. So if you just chanel some of yours into the card, and we'll know instantly"  
Ino nodded and took the card. The second later The card had started to drip water.  
"It seems like we got the same lement Ino" Sakura had said.

After this the training had begun for real. A lot of hard work, and absurd training ways. And after some time, the fish that were lying on a big brown, outfolded scroll woke up by the touch of Yamanaka Inos green, healing chakra. "Sakura, I did it! I really did it!!"  
Ino had been happy. Oh, so very happy.. FInaly she could help her teammates in more ways.  
Sakura had smiled at her and told her that she did a great job.

"Sakura.. where on earth are you?"

---

With Sakura:

ATCHOO-  
A familiar sound of a nose beeing blowed could be heard under a couple of trees. And there stood the noe brown haired female shinobi, blowing her nose.  
"Gee.. Someone must be thinking of me" She spoke out at the air.  
By rumors she had heard that someone, who knew something about "Some masked guy" would pass the main road of the apple village by noon.

How did she get this kind of fact, you ask? Well, let's just say that the Appel village doesn't keep their secrets well when they're drunk... So if you're curious about something, you just have to ask when they have had a little too much to drink..

'let's see what you know about this masked guy now..' Sakura thought while getting in a better posisition. As the source of the rumor had explained, the woman who knew this looked like "A total freaky women with spicy hair and a loud voice!"  
'spicy hair, freaky and loud..' Sakura though while looking over the crowd of people.

'sounds awefully much like.. ' She couldn't bare to say, or even think the last word.  
this wasn't the time to sob! For gods sake, she needed to get a hold of her emotions! She couldn't continue to get tears in her eyes everytime she heard about that blonde.  
Then out of nowhere a loud voice came. "GIVE ME DANGO AND SAKE"  
Then a head were showed. With spicy hair.. and the worst of all was that Sakura knew this woman.  
"Anko.. Mitarashi Anko?" She spoke suprised. Anko stopped for a second and looked around. Obiously she was pretty drunk. "neeh.. eho's the, hehehe, ere?"  
Sakura walked out of the shadow of the tree. " Anko-

* * *

Hello again..  
I hope you enjoyed the chapter.  
Remember to review.. 


	4. Sake and dango

Oi Oo.. I was told I'd be given a cookie if i updated .. err.. Not that I really, really love cookies or anything.. okay I do .. But don't we all? cookies rule! AYE?

And i'm sorry that it took me so long to update since I got the review.. you see, since I originaly planned to end this I had no furter inspiration.. But I think I've found it so i'll try xD!

And for your information:  
None of us owns naruto .. I'm just using the characters so I can have a little fun x).. I promise, they wil be in good shape for the following chapters/episodes !

Please enjoy everyone:

* * *

_RECAP: _

_Then out of nowhere a loud voice came. "GIVE ME DANGO AND SAKE"  
Then a head were showed. With spicy hair.. and the worst of all was that Sakura knew this woman.  
"Anko.. Mitarashi Anko?" She spoke suprised. Anko stopped for a second and looked around. Obiously she was pretty drunk. "neeh.. eho's the, hehehe, ere?"  
Sakura walked out of the shadow of the tree. " Anko-_

The drunk, and sightly confused woman looked up when seeing Sakura walking out of the shadows. "Nee, boring looking woman.. Are you here to give me my dango? "  
'...boring haired.. woman!? Who are you to talk purple haired FREAK?' Sakura thought angirly. But she didn't say it.  
"err.. yes, Anko.. Just follow me" She said and started walking towards what she hoped was a dango store. 'Well, she's drunk.. getting information out of her should be quite easy..' Sakura though as she searched for a dango store, while trying to get anko to keep her follow. And then after a while she found a place where they sold dangos.  
"Nee, anko.. Over here" she said and poked the purple haired woman to get her attention. Anko turned around, first she looked annoyed. But when she saw that "the boring looking woman" were holding a bag with dangos her face grew into a big grin.  
"neee.. me want" She said and reached out for the bag. But to her suprise she didn't touch anything. "My daango!! Don't make" Anko started, but she had to take a hold of something, not to fall. "dun make meh go an.. an.. an.. angry! On yah.. wo-hoho-man!"  
It looked like anko tried to reach one of her kunais. But she failed and ended up taking sereval piruets. "Give meh, or i will juhump at cha!"  
Sakura shaked her head. 'I better stop her before she hurts her self and gives the villagers mental images, they want to forget' Sakura thought and stepped forewards. Normally she would never have dun such a thing. But this wasn't a normal situation neither. Her legs didn't quite want to bring her towards the crazy woman, but she had too.  
"Anko" She said. suprised ove rhow calm her voice sounded. "You will have dango. Just not here.. Let's go to that bench, over there" Sakura said and pointed to the other side of the road. Anko just looked at her "Ih.. didnt ghet whot yah said.. but tah.. tah mentioned dango?"  
Sakura twiched, and forced her self to be calm. She couldnt belive that she'd actually feared this woman, when she was younger. "You get dango, there!" She said, and brought her hands up to ankos head, and turned her in the direction of the bench.  
Anko seemed pleased with that and started to walk towards the two benchs she saw.  
She sat down on the one bench. 'funny' she thought. That didn't feel like a bench at all.. well well..

Now, If you walked pass her you'd see that Anko wasn't even close to sitting on the bench. No, she were currently sitting on the ground.  
Sakura shaked her head. 'thank god, I don't drink that often'..

--

After a while both were sitting on the same bench and Anko were gladly eating dangos. "ih.. miss my saaake" she sometimes said. But the second later she had forgotten all about it.  
"soo... Anko, where have you been?" Sakura asked, trying to sound like she didn't care about the answer. "err.. I just were at a.. ho.. ho.. ho.. house!! and there was a ladhyy there. she was niiceh. she gave me sake" Anko shouted out, while trying to aim for the dango to hit her mouth. But dureing bad eye-hand cooridnation she ended up squeezing it at her nose.  
Sakura sighed. God could this woman get any dumber? Mabye it would be best just to ask her straight out if she knew something about kakashi..  
But then again mabye not..  
Sakura looked over at anko again, it didn't seem like anko were getting out of her drunk condition too soon. god, how much had that.. that woman in the ho..ho..ho..house, given her?  
"Do you know anything about, Hatake kakashi, anko?" Sakura asked, while hilding a dango between her fingers, so that even the drunk Anko would understand that to get it, she had to answer.  
"kakashi? Hand..handsome guy! I like him.. smart.. " Anko mumbled and reached out for the dango. But sakura pulled her hand furhter away so that anko couldn't reach it.  
"Have you seen him latly?" Sakura continued. Mabye she had to be more precise?  
"ehh.. yesh! he's hiiiiding.. smart guy" Anko smiled. then out of no where snakes came out of her arm, ad they grabbed the dango sakura held, so that Anko could eat it.  
"Doh.. doh yo got more?"  
"Mabye" Sakura answered. "Where is he hiding, anko?"  
"in.. teh woods! biig trees!" anko answered while reaching out for sakuras pockets.  
Sakura pushed herself away from the woman and sighed again.  
"where anko.. in wich village?"  
Anko just looked at Sakura. "aih.. aih dunno.. ask hum yaself?" Anko grinned while pointing to the other side of the road where there were a lot of stores.. A grocery store, a shoe store, a resturant, the icha icha store, a store for baby clothes, they hair saloon sakura had been to the day before, a-.. Wait a second here! A little back..  
An icha icha store? When looking closer Sakura could see the a familiar person walking in the store.  
"SHANNARO!" Sakura shouted, giving in for her inner self. And with that she jumped up and started to run towards the store.  
'I should've known!' she thought. and she were about to pass a lady and her child when something took a grip of her waist. looking down, she saw two snakes, who were busy sneaking around her. 'anko' sakura thought and turned around. She was ready to give her a death glare, but anko wasnt there. "Eyy.. you.. where's my dango?" She heard from the direction she'd just been looking. When she turned her head she saw a pouting anko with folded hands. As to say "I want dango, give mee".  
Sakura digged up some money and handed it to the woman, who walked over to a bar. 'so much for dango' sakura though and felt her waist. Just to be sure, no one else were holding her back.  
'Now kakashi..'

--

"What exactly do you mean by 'No monthly chapter this month'??"  
A familiar woice rang to the little store, as Sakura entered the front door. A little bell ringed, to tell that someone had entered, but noen of the guys inside seemed to notice. 'This is so embarassing' Sakura thought.  
As you've propably figured out the voice belonged to no other than the O so famous copynin hatake kakashi.  
the still masked, silverhaired man were currently standing in the middle of the floor, while pointing at an empty box who said 'the montly icha icha chapter!!'  
"I'm sorry mister.. But we seem to have a delivery problem.. Could I recomend this serie instead, for this month?" The shop keeper said, reaching for a different book with the name 'love in love out'. But the man quickly retrived his hand and held it close, when he saw the death glare kakashi were sending him.  
"So you're telling me I came all the way down here, for nothing?"  
"I..I'm afraid so mister.. But we'll get it next month!!" the shop keeper looked rather frightned, but he tried stand straight.  
"I don't need a novel chapter next month.. I need my monthly chapter this month!" Kakashi replied angirly. He looked like he was going to kill the poor man in front of him.

'err.. I should propably talk to him.. ' Sakura thought to herself. She wan't really paying attention to the conversation between the two men. she was just nervous. She hadn't spoken to kakashi in so long, what if he woulsn't help her? She knew, she could ask any other ninja in konoha for help. And there were some, even stronger than kakashi. But Kakashi was the one that teached Sasuke how to do the chidori. And the new jutsu of his was just a improovement of the old jutsu.. So kakashi had to know sasukes weakness. After all, they trained for 30 days after the second part of the chuunin exam. The one exam they'd all taken together.. as a.. as a team.  
No it wasnt the time to tink of such..  
"Now now kakashi, aren't we desperate?" Sakura said out, suprised over the confident in her voice.  
Kakashi looked up emidiatly and spoke in suprise when he said her name out loud.  
Of all the people, she was the last she'd expect to meet here.

Sakura just looked at her old sensei, unsure about what to say next. But she didn't need to worry for too long. because Kakashi broke the akward silence the second after, with the sentence that had been filling the air since she spoke his name some seconds ago. "What on earth are you doing here, sakura?"  
No wonder. He really was suprised. He turned from the shop keeper (Who didn't seem to mind, that the masked mans attention now were towards someone that was not him) and towards his former student. If it wasn't for her voice and her green eyes, he'd never recognise her. 'it's not a genjutsu.. I'd notice.. And her eyes.. No, this is Sakura.. Haruno sakura' he thought, while waiting for sakura to answer his question.

Sakura looked up, and caught his attention, by looking straight in his visible eye. "Kakashi".."-sempai." She added with a second thought. "I need to ask you a favour"  
"That's not the answer to my question" kakashi mumbled under his mask. but sakura ignored it and kept on. "Well.. err.. I was" suddenly her confidence were all gone. How the heck was she supposed to ask him?  
"Let's take this somewhere else, Sakura" Kakashi spoke. Sakura nodded, and followed him out the door. The little bell told the shop keeper, and the rest in the store that saomeone had walked out the door. The shop keeper sighed in relief and sat down on his chair, behind the shop desk.

--

"So sakura" Kakashi spoke out. They were both sitting in a tree a little way into the wood that borderes around the apple village. "I asume the favuor are pretty important, since you've comed for me; a missing nin, your former sensei the copy nin if you want"  
"Always bragging, ne?" Sakura mutred and looked to the sky. Finally, she was here. Ready to ask him. this could be the end of her plan of the start of a new path.  
"Can you help me invent a jutsu that can beat sasukes?" Sakura asked, trying to sound as calm as she possible could.  
"The chidori, you mean?" Kakashi asked back.  
Sakura replied by nodding.  
"Well, you do realise, that helping you finding a jutsu that can beat the chidori will take long time. And that by doing that you'll get a chance to beat me if I'm unable to use any other jutsu?"  
Sakura nodded, a little bit suprised. 'beat kakashi..' she hadn't thought of it like that. But then again.. he had a thousand other jutsus he could use..  
"But.." She started, but Kakashi didn't let her finish. He'd figured out that the whole 'beat sasuke' thing was propably a revenge for naruto.  
"Sakura.. I will help you" Kakashi spoke "You will? Tha-"  
"But" Kakashi continued, interrupting sakura again. "You'll have to work extremly hard and listen to what I say."  
Sakura nodded. "And you have to promise.. not to use that jutsu to something else than beating sasuke" He finished. He still remembered how Sasuke and Naruto had tried to kill each other, with their new jutsus. and how sakura had comed between them. He was sure she'd understand.  
And she did "Okay, kakashi.. I'll follow your rules.. Just let me go and get my things and then we can leave, to where ever we're going" Sakura said. Not waiting for him to asnwer she ran out of the forest and into her In room.

--

Somewhere else:

"Sasuke kun.. what's the matter?" A glass wearing, silver haired male shiobi spoke, while looking at the black haired missing nin who sat on the ground before him.  
"Rumors say Sakura are getting revenge for naruto.." Sasuke spoke. Kabuto laughed a little "And you're worried? Sakuras the weakest of your old team" he spoke.  
Sasuke looked straight ahead and spoke. "I know.. But you shouldnt underestimate her.." 'Annoying girl.. causing me to use time to train for what ever you're able too.. I'll beat you, just like I broke your weak love to me that time' he thought.

--

Two voices in two different places spoke the same words at the same time. Onw with green eyes and the other now had red eyes.  
"It's beginning"

* * *

Hello  
I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I find it a little Mary Sue at some places, but well well .. Die MS diie!!

Please review, it makes me update faster !


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again I'll update a lot faster this time so please read and review :D It makes me happy! And oh, the 4 chapter was rewritten from the authors note, so if you haven't read it yet. I recomend you do x)!!

Spoilers from last chapter:

So, yes.. Sakura and Kakashi are going to train.. and that little sasuke thing was to prove that I hadn't forgotten him.. so please enjoy the new chapter of 'taking a heart with force'!!

"text like this is speaking"  
'text like this is thinking'

Disclaimer: Don't sue because I'm not making any money from this story. I'm just taking the character for a while..  
- - - -

"So where is this place of yours anyway?" Sakura asked tierdly, for the propably 20th time since they started walking. And well, they'd been walking for quite a while now.. five hours straight to be precis. Not that Sakura counted or anything.. (That's ironic(sarcasm if you didn't get it) So it wasn't that wierd that she complained.  
"As I've said, Sakura. I can't tell you yet. And besides, aren't you a ninja? You should be used to ths" Kakashi replied, with a bit of annoyance in his voice. Sakura pouted, but said nothing. Of course she was a ninja, but ninjas also get sick of walking now and then...  
She had been thinking a little about Anko, the propably still drunk woman she'd left behind. She felt kind of guilty, leaving her in that condition, but she propably were just fine.

--

"Achoooo" A purple haired woman sneezed. "aih am not done with ya yet mistah!" she shouted, ignoring the bogger that popped out of her nose. "I'll kick ya ass!" And with that she ran after a random man, who looked absolutly terrefied. "Ya can't run forever ya know!!!"

--  
'she's alright. She's a grown up ninja after all'  
"Can't we at least take a rest soon?" the pink haired shinobi spoke again. Kakashi just looked at her with a Yeah-right.not-gonna-happen look on his face, and kept on in the same speed. Sakura sighed and followed her temporary sensei. Everything looked the same here, green trees at the same height everywhere. A skyfilled sky who didn't let the sun shine and an akward silence. How the heck could he know where they were? Or mabye he didn't..?  
'no.. it's hatake kakashi.. he isn't lost. I hope' Sakura said to her self, putting a little more chakra in her feet to go faster, so that she could keep the same speed as the silver haired man a few meters in front of her.  
"Sakura" He suddenly spoke out, without stopping, but lowering his pseed a little, so they could run side by side.  
"hm?" Sakura replied looking over at him with a curious gaze.  
"Does konoha know where you are?" he spoke again, no meotions in his voice  
'Oh shit! i forgot to send them the letter' "Err.. yes, of course they do!"  
Kakashi sighed and shaked his head, without taking his eye from the _"road"_ That seemed only to be visible for himself. _"_You've never been a good liar, Sakura."  
the last mentioned of the two made a quick grimace and made a mental note, to learn lying properly as soon as possible. "I'll contact them somehow.. besides, Anko saw me, and she'll tell them" Sakura tried, as an excuse. Of course, she knew that Anko propably wouldn't remember anything about the whole 'sake and dango' session, when she got to her normal, even scarier self again.  
Kakashi seemed to be pleased by her answer, and gave her a quick nod, before he ran a little ahead of her again.  
'I have to write a letter to konoha later'

----

"Tsunade-sama, have there been any news from Sakura yet?"  
A blondhaired, blue eyed female shinobi were standing in the hokages office, her body language was telling that she hoped for a positive answer. But her eyes told that she'd given up on that, and that she were asking just to be sure.  
"No, I'm sorry Ino.. We haven't heard anything from sakura yet." Tsunade spoke out in the air. Looking straight forwards, at the wodden office door. IT really didn't match the rest of the office..  
"ehm.. What will you do about it?" Ino asked again, nervous about the answer. She knew that she wasn't supposed to know so, but after all.. Sakura was her best friend. She needed to know.  
"Well, you're not really supposed to know, Ino. But I know myself that you two are pretty close." Tsunade gave a little smile at the girl in front of her, before she continued. "This may be a little painfull, but today Sakura has been missing for a while. And I've decided that in three days she will be an outlaw, if she doesn't tell us anything" (**AN:**_Yes, she decided a new time again.. After all, a hokage need their asistent..)_  
"What?! But.. But, sakura?" Ino started, not even sure about what to say. 'Sakura.. A missing nin?'  
"I'm sorry, Ino. But there is nothing you can do about it. I have settled my mind" The way tsunade spoke, told Ino that it was time to leave. The last mentioned turned around and walked out the door, closing it carefully behind her. "Way to go, forehead girl" She mumbled, and walked down the round corridor.

Half way down she met a girl. A girl with pretty short dark hair, and no curves. "Eyh, wach it blondie! " The girl spat, as Ino walked past her. Then she froze, "What are you doing here?" She asked. The girl laughed a little before she gave her answer "Well, that ugly forehead freak is gone, and the hokage propably need a new asistent. So I'm taking what should've been mine"  
"why you.. How dare you call sakura such things? She'll come back, just so you know, you ugly bitch!" Ino shouted back, angirly.  
"Sorry to crush your hope, but no, she isn't.. She's to much of a coward to do anything, after her team broka apart. The poor baby doesn't have anyone to protect her any more" she laughed. (I don't know her name, but it's the girl that Ino throwed flowers in her mouth, saying that she mistaked her for being a vace. Because she was calling Sakura things)  
"You take that back" Ino shaked with anger. She had to force herself, not to hit her, kick her or do anything to her.  
"Not, gonna happen. Now, blondie, if you will excuse me, I belive the hokage need a real ninja by her side. Not a wannabe, like forehead freak" And with that she walked of. Or at least, she would have, but something was holding her back.  
And that something was Ino's body confusion thecnique. Then the blond haired, slowly walked up to her, and stared her right in the eyes. "Sakura, will come back!" And with that she punched the girl as hard as she could.  
But her mood was causing her to lose control over her jutsu, and the girl was lose. "She isn't" She shouted, and punched Ino in the stomach, causing her to fall backwards on the floor. The girl saw her chance and ran for the hokage office.  
'you better come back, Sakura.. I don't wanna lose to this bitch'  
--

"Okay we're here" Kakashi spoke, and pointed for a cave, in the little mountan in front of himself and his brown haired comrade.  
"You're kidding right? A missing nin, living in a cave. Really original" Sakura spoke while getting her shoe in place.  
"Who said I lived in a cave?" Kakashi asked, and walked over to a couple of trees. He did a few hand seals, and an opening in the ground, big enough for propably a bear to get through were visible for sakura.  
"ladys first" Kakashi said, and smiled uner his mask while showing the way to the opening.  
The girl in the little group didn't way anything, she semed rather amased by the fact that for what she know, the ground where she'd been walking her whole life, could be full of strange "homes" like this.  
As she walked down, the latter, she niticed how much light there really was down here. Did they really give electrisity to places like this?  
"I use the waterfall on the west side of the mountan you saw outside" Kakashi spoke, as if he had been reading her mind.  
"it's propaly illegal" Sakura pointed out, and recived a duh-check-the-bingo-book gaze fom Kakashi.  
'Why did he run of anyway? I'd expect him to be much more.. less normal' Sakura though to herself. It was a mystery, but something told her, that she'd do best waiting with those kind of questions.  
"Now, if you may continue climbing Sakura. It's getting quite heavy, just to stand here" Kakashi spoke, down at her. And she realised that she'd been standing in the midle of the ladder for a little while.  
she said nothing, but climbed down quickly.  
Seconds later Kakashi stood behind her in something, that reminded of a little hallway. It was a few meters in, and there were doors on both sides. and in the end of the little way, there was another door, who stood out fromthe rest.  
When the other doors we're brown-ish that door we're gray. "In there" Kakashi said, and nodded for the gray door. Sakura entred and soon she stood in a little living room.  
It had normal walls, and normal floor, she couldn't tell that it was under ground at all.  
"it used to belong to an oranisation called Viobre, who were almost like todays akatsuki. But don't worry, they moved out and splitted up many years before I was born" Kakashi explaned. "They're all dead now" he added, and kicked off his shoes and walked towards something, that propably was a kitchen.

"Now, Sakura.. come here for a second" Kakashi shouted. Sakura kicked off her own shoes and walked into the room kakashi just had entred. and as she thought it was a kitchen. A simple little kitchen, with an oven, a litte dining table in the middle and the most things that kithsens have.  
"We need to plan everything more" Kakashi said, and pointed to the free chair. Sakura sat down and gave him her full attention.  
"First Sakura, you do realise that even if I'm your old sensei, I'm also a missing nin." Sakura nodded "Good, then I will explain a few things.. first, I will put a special jutsu on you after this, that will make you unable, to ever speak of me to anyone other." When he said this Sakura just started blankly at him. "It's not that I don't trust you, it's just that I have to do it. It's for bith yours and my safety. Secondly, you are not to leave this place without my premission. I can't risk anyone seeing you walk out"  
Sakura nodded, understandingly. Of course, he ha his rules.  
"Kakashi" His name suddenly escaped her lips, and before she could stop it the question she'd been burning to ask came out. "Why did you leave us?"

* * *

Hello!

I'm sorry this chapter is a bit short .. And as with the other chapters I haven't checked it for spelling mistakes and such. And I'm pretty sure there are a lot of them here.. I could need one of those people who read it before it's posted and fix the mistakes ..

thank you for reading, remember to review


	6. IMPORTANT NOTE

Hello. I know I haven't updated in a really, really long time! and just so you know: I haven't given up on this fic yet! I am writing a chapter right now, but however. I'm not sure if I'll make it one time, you see I'm going to germany early tuesday and tomorrow and sunday I'm quite busy. But I'll try to get it finished!!

Please tell me if you would like some kind of pairings. if not, I'll make one my self.

And also, comment on my english. It's really important to me, because I wanna get into a school in another land, therefore my english have to be good! (Note: I just turned 15.)

Well, that's it for now! please tell med what you'd like me to do with this fic. And also: Happy or sad ending?

A sad ending would be better for the story I thing but I'll let it be open so that you can "become a part" of it xD i really just want you readers to be pleased...

Thank you!- Linn Jeanette


End file.
